goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Appearance Dolls (Item)
Appearance Dolls ( abbreviated ADs ) are used to change the appearance of Goatlings. Goatlings are created with a Basic Gray appearance by default. Each Appearance Doll can only be used once, and it will override the previous Appearance Dolls. RADs are Rare Appearance Doll color variants typically found in Explore Areas or events. They were introduced in the 2017 Monster Masquerade Event. A normal account can only have 15 goatlings before they must upgrade to a Crown Account or buy an Adoption Ticket. There are currently 266 Appearance Dolls. Appearance Dolls Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Appearance Dolls shop. item_38.gif|Basic Gray AD|link=Basic Gray item_49.gif|Studded Collar AD|link=Studded Collar item_50.gif|Flower Chain AD|link=Flower Chain item_51.gif|Clovers AD|link=Clovers item_52.gif|Star Collar AD|link=Star Collar item_53.gif|Hearts AD|link=Hearts item_54.gif|Chain Collar AD|link=Chain Collar item_55.gif|Butterflies AD|link=Butterflies item_56.gif|Pink Ribbon AD|link=Pink Ribbon item_177.gif|Dragonling AD|link=Dragonling item_253.gif|Starling AD|link=Starling item_254.gif|Appleling AD|link=Appleling item_255.gif|Diamondling AD|link=Diamondling item_256.gif|Butterling AD|link=Butterling item_257.gif|Rainbowling AD|link=Rainbowling item_258.gif|Balloonling AD|link=Balloonling item_414.gif|Sakuraling AD|link=Sakuraling item_420.gif|Socialling AD|link=Socialling WBAD.gif|WB Giftling AD|link=WB Giftling RebellingAD.gif|Rebelling AD|link=Rebelling AquariusAD.gif|Aquarius AD|link=Aquarius PiscesAD.gif|Pisces AD|link=Pisces AriesAD.gif|Aries AD|link=Aries TaurusAD.gif|Taurus AD|link=Taurus GeminiAD.gif|Gemini AD|link=Gemini CancerAD.gif|Cancer AD|link=Cancer LeoAD.gif|Leo AD|link=Leo VirgoAD.gif|Virgo AD|link=Virgo LibraAD.gif|Libra AD|link=Libra ScorpioAD.gif|Scorpio AD|link=Scorpio CarolingAD.gif|Caroling AD|link=Caroling SagittariusAD.gif|Sagittarius AD|link=Sagittarius CapricornAD.gif|Capricorn AD|link=Capricorn PartylingAD.gif|Partyling AD|link=Partyling Garnet Carnation AD.gif|Garnet Carnation AD|link=Garnet Carnation Healer AD.gif|Healer AD|link=Healer New Bee AD.gif|New Bee AD Necromancer AD.gif|Necromancer AD|link=Necromancer Amethyst Iris AD.gif|Amethyst Iris AD|link=Amethyst Iris Thief AD.gif|Thief AD|link=Thief Aquamarine Daffodil AD.gif|Aquamarine Daffodil AD|link=Aquamarine Daffodil Diamond Daisy AD.gif|Daimond Daisy AD|link=Daimond Daisy Mage AD.gif|Mage AD|link=Mage Wizard AD.gif|Wizard AD|link=Wizard Emerald Lily AD.gif|Emerald Lily AD|link=Emerald_Lily Knight AD.gif|Knight AD|link=Knight Pearl Rose AD.gif|Pearl Rose AD|link=Pearl Rose Ruby Larkspur AD.gif|Ruby Larkspur AD|link=Ruby_Larkspur Valkyrie AD.gif|Valkyrie AD|link=Valkyrie Alchemist AD.gif|Alchemist AD|link=alchemist Peridot Gladiolus AD.gif|Peridot Gladiolus AD|link=peridot_gladiolus Sapphire Aster AD.gif|Sapphire Aster AD|link=Sapphire_Aster Archer AD.gif|Archer AD|link=Archer Opal Marigold AD.gif|Opal Marigold AD|link=opal_marigold Bard AD.gif|Bard AD|link=bard Topaz Chrysanthemum AD.gif|Topaz Chrysanthemum AD|link=Topaz Chrysanthemum Ninja AD.gif|Ninja AD|link=Ninja Turquoise Poinsettia AD.gif|Turquoise Poinsettia AD|link=Turquoise Poinsettia Beast Master AD.gif|Beast Master AD|link=Beast Master Apple Cider AD.gif|Apple Cider AD|link=Apple Cider White Rabbit AD.gif|White Rabbit AD|link=White Rabbit Princess Kaguya AD.gif|Princess Kaguya AD|link=Princess Kaguya Baba Yaga AD.gif|Baba Yaga AD|link=Baba Yaga Little Mermaid AD.gif|Little Mermaid AD|link=Little Mermaid Genie Of The Lamp AD.gif|Genie Of The Lamp AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Genie_Of_The_Lamp Rapunzel AD.gif|Rapunzel AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rapunzel The Beast AD.gif|The Beast AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beast Ye Xian AD.gif|Ye Xian AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Ye_Xian Kite Flier AD.gif|Kite Flier AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Kite_Flier Tatterhood AD.gif|Tatterhood AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Tatterhood Rainbow Crow AD.gif|Rainbow Crow AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Crow_AD The Fairy AD.gif|The Fairy AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fairy_AD The Fool AD.gif|The Fool AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fool_AD The Magician AD.gif|The Magician AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magician_AD The_Emperor_AD.gif|The Emperor AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emperor_AD TheLoversAD.gif|The Lovers AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lovers_AD TheChariotAD.gif|The Chariot|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chariot_AD TheWheelAD.gif|The Wheel AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wheel_AD TheHangingManAD.gif|The Hanging Man AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hanging_Man_AD TemperanceAD.gif|Temperance AD DevilCardAD.gif|Devil Card AD MoonCardAD.gif|Moon Card AD SunCardAD.gif|Sun Card AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Card_AD SentimentAD.gif|Sentiment AD PlanetMercuryAD.gif|Mercury AD WorldCardAD.gif|World Card AD VIP Shop Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the VIP shop. item_217.gif|Starshine AD|link=Starshine item_290.gif|Sweetie AD|link=Sweetie item_477.gif|Lovelyling AD|link=Lovelyling lovewarriorad.gif|Love Warrior AD|link=Love Warrior Rainbow Prism AD.gif|Rainbow Prism AD violinistad2.png|Violinist AD Diamond Dust Shop These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Diamond Dust Shop. item_779.gif|Minty Melt AD|link=Minty Melt item_370.gif|Royal Guard AD|link=Royal Guard item_448.gif|Le Stache AD|link=Le Stache Maneki Nekoling AD (1).gif|Maneki Nekoling AD|link=Maneki Nekoling Kawaii IdolAD.gif|Kawaii Idol AD|link=Kawaii Idol NurselingAD.gif|Nurseling AD|link=Nurseling Wishing Well Sis AD.gif|Wishing Well Sis AD|link=Wishing Well Sis Wishing Well Bro AD.gif|Wishing Well Bro AD|link=Wishing Well Bro Shortcake AD.gif|Shortcake AD|link=Shortcake DWI AD.gif|D.W.I. AD|link=DWI Spice AD.gif|Spice AD Griff AD.gif|Griff AD Sugar AD.gif|Sugar AD Hattie AD.gif|Hattie AD Patches AD.gif|Patches AD SaisonAD.gif|Saison AD Lisa AD.gif|Lisa AD Polly AD.gif|Polly AD PrettyPennyAD.gif|Pretty Penny AD KarlAD.gif|Karl AD Hairriet AD.gif|Hairriet AD Retired Cash Shop ADs These Appearance Dolls could be bought from the Cash Shop, but have since been removed and retired. Lil Sweetheart AD (1).gif|Lil Sweetheart AD|link=Lil Sweetheart IndiegoatlingAD.gif|Indiegoatling AD|link=Indiegoatling Goatlings University AD.gif|Goatlings University AD|link=Goatlings University Sweet Pea AD.gif|Sweet Pea AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sweet_Pea_AD Snowdrop AD.gif|Snowdrop AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Snowdrop_AD Red Maple AD.gif|Red Maple AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Maple_AD Winter Fir Friend AD.gif|Winter Fir Friend AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Fir_Friend_AD Tea Party AD.gif|Tea Party AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_Party_AD CloudCaptainAD.gif|Cloud Captain AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Captain_AD ShrineAD.gif|Shrine AD IceSkatesAD.gif|Ice Skates AD CandyHeartAD.gif|Candy Heart AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Heart_AD MasqlingAD.gif|Masqling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Masqling_AD CardioStarAD.gif|Cardio Star AD|link=Cardio Star AD Explore Area ADs These Appearance Dolls can be gained from defeating goats in the Explore areas. Item 149.gif|Fluttergoat AD|link=Fluttergoat Item 421.gif|Flanling AD|link=Flanling Item 422.gif|Sprinkling AD|link=Sprinkling Flower Bonnet AD.gif|Flower Bonnet AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Flower_Bonnet Shamrock AD (1).gif|Shamrock AD|link=Shamrock Jestling AD (1).gif|Jestling AD|link=Jestling Bumbleling AD (1).gif|Bumbleling AD|link=Bumbleling item_480.gif|Light Fairyling AD|link=Light Fairyling DarkFairylingAD.gif|Dark Fairyling AD|link=Dark Fairyling SkullFairylingAD.gif|Skull Fairyling AD|link=Skull Fairyling UnigoatAD.gif|Unigoat AD|link=Unigoat PointelingAD.gif|Pointeling AD|link=Pointeling item_431.gif|Vampling AD|link=Vampling DayPhantomAD.gif|Day Phantom AD|link=Day Phantom NightPhantomAD.gif|Night Phantom AD|link=Night Phantom WisplingAD.gif|Wispling AD|link=Wispling SlimelingAD.gif|Slimeling AD|link=Slimeling KappalingAD.gif|Kappaling AD|link=Kappaling DreamSteedAD.gif|Dream Steed AD|link=Dream Steed OrchidMantisAD.gif|Orchid Mantis AD|link=Orchid Mantis StarryAngelingAD.gif|Starry Angeling AD|link=Starry Angeling SSMinorAD.gif|SS Miner AD|link=SS Miner SugarStarlingAD.gif|Sugar Starling AD|link=Sugar Starling WindlingAD.gif|Windling AD|link=Windling Snowy Owl AD.gif|Snowy Owl AD|link=Snowy_Owl Silver Antler AD.gif|Silver Antler AD|link=Silver_Antler Yakling AD.gif|Yakling AD|link=Yakling Icicle Frost AD.gif|Icicle Frost AD|link=Icicle_Frost Dwarfling AD.gif|Dwarfling AD|link=Dwarfling NudibranchAD.gif|Nudibranch AD NudibranchRADAD.gif|Nudibranch RAD RoyalTideAD.gif|Royal Tide AD RoyalTideRADAD.gif|Royal Tide RAD ShoresideAD.gif|Shoreside AD ShoresideRADAD.gif|Shoreside RAD SirenAD.gif|Siren AD SirenRADAD.gif|Siren RAD SeaKnightAD.gif|Sea Knight AD SeaKnightRADAD.gif|Sea Knight RAD SeaPunkAD.gif|Sea Punk AD SeaPunkRADAD.gif|Sea Punk RAD PondlingAD.gif|Pondling AD PondlingRADAD.gif|Pondling RAD CloudWhaleAD.gif|Cloud Whale AD CloudWhaleRADAD.gif|Cloud Whale RAD Fishing ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Gone Fishin game. SeafoamAD.gif|Seafoam AD|link=Seafoam TidepoolAD.gif|Tidepool AD|link=Tidepool KoiFishAD.gif|Koi Fish AD|link=Koi Fish JabberjawAD.gif|Jabberjaw AD|link=Jabberjaw Goat Token ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Goat Token Game. BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Batling CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Charmling SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD|link=Snowling IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD|link=Ice_Queen Peach Blossom AD.gif|Peach Blossom AD|link=Peach Blossom Gnomling AD.gif|Gnomling AD|link=Gnomling Pink Lemonade AD.gif|Pink Lemonade AD|link=Pink_Lemonade Sky Diamond AD.gif|Sky Diamond AD|link=Sky_Diamond Autumnling AD.gif|Autumling AD|link=autumling Black Veil AD.gif|Black Veil AD|link=Black_Veil Frosty AD.gif|Frosty AD|link=Frosty Winter Shadow AD.gif|Winter Shadow AD|link=Winter Shadow Pineling AD.gif|Pineling AD|link=Pineling Gardener AD.gif|Gardener AD|link=Gardener Duckling AD.gif|Duckling AD|link=Duckling Coral Reef AD.gif|Coral Reef AD|link=Coral Reef Bug Collector AD.gif|Bug Collector AD|link=Bug Collector Bog Witch AD.gif|Bog Witch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Bog_Witch Kyuubi AD.gif|Kyuubi AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Kyuubi_AD Rose Prince AD.gif|Rose Prince AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Prince Lopling AD.gif|Lopling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Lopling Luna Moth AD.gif|Luna Moth AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Moth FishingAD.gif|Fishing AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing_AD SeashellsAD.gif|Seashells AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Seashells_AD WatermelonAD.gif|Watermelon AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Watermelon_AD SwampWitchAD.gif|Swamp Witch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Swamp_Witch_AD PlagueDoctorAD.gif|Plague Doctor AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Plague_Doctor_AD SourlingAD.gif|Sourling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sourling_AD JackyLanternAD.gif|Jacky Lantern AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Jacky_Lantern_AD Winter Wonderland AD.gif|Winter Wonderland AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Wonderland Winter Starling AD.gif|Winter Starling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Starling Bundling AD.gif|Bundling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Bundling PenguinPalAD.gif|Penguin Pal AD SnowCrocusAD.gif|Snow Crocus AD WinterEveAD.gif|Winter Eve AD AprilShowersAD.gif|April Showers AD MayFlowersAD.gif|May Flowers AD HydrangeaFairyAD.gif|Hydrangea Fairy AD SeasonsChangeAD.gif|Seasons Change AD|link=https://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Seasons_Change_AD Craftable ADs These Appearance Dolls can be crafted with specific items at the Crafting shop. 8bit.gif|8bit Goat AD|link=8bit Goat Toffeeling AD.gif|Toffeeling AD|link=Toffeeling Retired Craftable ADs The items required to craft these Appearance Dolls have retired. The Appearance Dolls can still be crafted at the Crafting shop if the user has the required retired items. ethos.gif|Ethosling AD|link=Ethosling lucky.gif|Lucky AD|link=Lucky summerling.gif|Summerling AD|link=Summerling IcelandicAD.gif|Icelandic AD|link=Icelandic AD Battle Arena ADs These Appearance Dolls are currently available from fights in the Battle Center MargueriteAD.gif|Marguerite AD|link=Marguerite MailKidAD.gif|Mail Kid AD|link=Mail Kid AD Retired Battle Arena ADs These Appearance Dolls could be earned from fights in the Battle Center, but have since been removed and retired. item_289.gif|Cupid AD|link=Cupid item_339.gif|Lucky Clover AD|link=Lucky Clover item_359.gif|Bunnyling AD|link=Bunnyling item_397.gif|Luck Dragonling AD|link=Luck Dragonling item_427.gif|Day Of The Dead AD|link=Day Of The Dead item_450.gif|Reinling AD|link=Reinling item_476.gif|Sweetheart AD|link=Sweetheart item_670.gif|Queen Snakeling AD|link=Queen Snakeling DuchessHeartthrobaD.gif|Duchess Heartthrob AD|link=Duchess Heartthrob PuddlesAD.gif|Puddles AD|link=Puddles pumpkin_spice_small.gif|Pumpkin Spice AD|link=Pumpkin Spice Masked Rival AD.gif|Masked Rival AD|link=Masked Rival Snow Kid AD.gif|Snow Kid AD|link=Snow_Kid Carousel AD.gif|Carousel AD|link=Carousel Lily Of The Valley AD.gif|Lily Of The Valley AD|link=Lily Of The Valley Florist AD.gif|Florist AD|link=Florist Rock And Roll AD.gif|Rock And Roll AD|link=Rock And Roll Summer_Waters_AD.gif|Summer Waters AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Waters Slice Of Life AD.gif|Slice Of Life AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Slice_of_Life Treasure Hunter AD.gif|Treasure Hunter AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Hunter Seamstress AD.gif|Seamstress AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Seamstress Candy Corn Cutie AD.gif|Candy Corn Cutie|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Corn_Cutie Melancholy Poet AD.gif|Melancholy Poet AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Melancholy_Poet Snowdrift AD.gif|Snowdrift AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Snowdrift Thothling AD.gif|Thothling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Thothling Messenger Of Peace AD.gif|Messenger of Peace AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Messenger_of_Peace_AD rosegoldad.gif|Rose Gold AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Gold_AD berriesandcreamad.gif|Berries And Cream AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Berries_And_Cream_AD Stargazer AD.gif|Stargazer AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Stargazer_AD Gaia AD.gif|Gaia AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Gaia_AD Coastal_Cutie_AD.gif|Coastal Cutie AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Coastal_Cutie_AD MaltShopAD.gif|Malt Shop AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Malt_Shop_AD AllStarAD.gif|All Star AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/All_Star_AD YarnlingAD.gif|Yarnling AD SweetTreatAD.gif|Sweet Treat AD HerbalistAD.gif|Herbalist AD SweetDreamsAD.gif|Sweet Dreams AD Firecracker AD.gif|Firecracker AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Firecracker_AD SparklerAD.gif|Sparkler AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sparkler_AD DateNightAD.gif|Date Night AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Date_Night_AD GouAD.gif|Gou AD|link=Gou FledglingAD.gif|Fledgling AD PorcelainAD.gif|Porcelain AD|link=Porcelain Retired Monster Masquerade These Goatlings were obtained through participating in the annual Monster Masquerade Event. Lovepire AD.gif|Lovepire AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Lovepire_AD Cinnawitch AD.gif|Cinnawitch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Cinnawitch_AD Haunted Portrait AD.gif|Haunted Portrait AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Portrait StrawDollAD.gif|Straw Doll AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Straw_Doll_AD JackOLanternAD.gif|Jack O Lantern AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_O_Lantern_AD 2017HauntedPortraitRAD.gif|2017 Haunted Portrait RAD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Haunted_Portrait_RAD Retired Monster Box These Goatlings were obtained during the 2017 Monster Masquerade from Monster Boxes BlueSorcererAD.gif|Blue Sorcerer AD ChangelingAD.gif|Changeling AD EyeCandyAD.png|Eye Candy AD FrankengoatAD.gif|Frankengoat AD GorgonAD.gif|Gorgon AD Hairy Scary AD.gif|Hairy Scary AD Other These Goatlings are/were obtained through methods not listed above. betaling.gif|Betaling AD|link=Betaling midnightmoon.gif|Midnight Moon AD|link=Midnight Moon Rockabilly AD.gif|Rockabilly AD|link=Rockabilly Velvet Rose AD.gif|Velvet Rose AD|link=Velvet Rose Dawn Flight AD.gif|Dawn Flight AD|link=Dawn Flight Dusk Flight.gif|Dusk Flight AD|link=Dusk Flight Twilight Flight AD.gif|Twilight Flight AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Flight_AD DreamyButterflyAD.gif|Dreamy Butterfly AD|link=https://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamy_Butterfly Category:AD